


Lie

by bluestargirl6 (pressdbtwnpages)



Category: The OC RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-27
Updated: 2004-10-27
Packaged: 2017-10-04 11:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pressdbtwnpages/pseuds/bluestargirl6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>All <a href="http://elzed.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://elzed.livejournal.com/"><b>elzed</b></a>'s fault. Part of a trilogy begining with <a href="http://incendiarywits.livejournal.com/28408.html">Secret</a> and concluding in <a href="http://incendiarywits.livejournal.com/28701.html">Honesty</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Lie

**Author's Note:**

> All [](http://elzed.livejournal.com/profile)[**elzed**](http://elzed.livejournal.com/)'s fault. Part of a trilogy begining with [Secret](http://incendiarywits.livejournal.com/28408.html) and concluding in [Honesty](http://incendiarywits.livejournal.com/28701.html).

"Nice of you two to join us," Josh addressed Rachel and Adam without looking up from his notes. "So anyway the thing with this episode is it sets up-" Josh glanced at Rachel and Adam sitting way too close to each other, and then at Rachel's hand.

Josh met Rachel's eyes and she nodded shyly, biting her lip to keep from grinning.

"Secret engagement huh?" It was one of those things Josh hadn't actually meant to say, but his brain had disconnected from his mouth for a second, and, there it was.

The entire cast swiveled to stare at Adam and Rachel.

"It was a secret," Rachel insisted meeting Josh's eyes. "I only found out about it last night."

Josh wondered why Rachel was telling him that. Did she know how much he cared for her? Or was she just trying to assuage the hurt feelings of a friend?

"In light of recent events, what do you say we postpone the meeting and celebrate?" McG suggested. "Josh?"

"Oh. Yeah. Sure. Uh, congratulations," Josh murmured vacantly, distracted by the mind-boggling news that Rachel, his Rachel, was engaged.

He watched everyone leap from their seats and rush to embrace the happy couple.

Rachel was radiant, glowing with happiness, and every so often Adam would reach down and squeeze her hand.

Josh hated them. Hated Adam at any rate, he didn't think he could ever hate Rachel, especially not when he was more than a little in love with her.

"Hey," Rachel bumped against Josh's shoulder affectionately.

"Hey," Josh faked a smile and embraced her. "Congratulations kiddo."

"Thanks Josh," Rachel pulled away. "Are you okay? You seem off."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," Josh nodded a few times in rapid succession. "I do want to talk to you though. What are you doing for lunch?"

"Eating with you," Rachel beamed.

******

"So are you sure you're okay?" Rachel pressed as they sat down in the resturant.

"I'm fine. Why do you keep asking?" Josh asked with annoyance.

"Oookay. So, you wanted to talk?"

"Yeah. Um, engaged?"

"Is that what this is about?" Rachel inquired. "Look, I heard about what's-her-name skipping out on you. That really sucks. But one of these days you'll meet the right person. It'll happen for you Josh, it will."

"Thanks, I think. But Rachel, the thing is, I think I've already met the right person and-"

"You have?" Rachel's face lit up. She leaned across the table. "Tell me!"

"I… uh… This is about you, not me," Josh back-peddled. "You really think you're ready to get married Rach? I mean, you're 23."

"Which is three years older than my mom was when she got married. She couldn't even drink the champagne at her own wedding," Rachel told her friend. "Besides, he only asked last night. We haven't talked about wedding plans or how long our engagement will be. Nothing's been decided."

"Except that you're getting married," Josh stated.

"Yeah," Rachel didn't seem able to control the smile that spread across her face. "Except that."

It was a little hard to be hurt, or bitter, or angry when Rachel looked so happy. But Josh wanted her to be that happy with him. He wanted to be the one who could put that blissful expression on her face but he wasn't and so he sort of wanted to wipe it off of her face.

Josh wondered what would happen, what Rachel would do, if he told her that he loved her right now. If he was writing the scene and not starring in it, she'd jump up, thow a glass of water in his face and storm out. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Josh realized that Jimmy was still in love with Julie, despite everything.

"What's up Josh?" Rachel inquired, recognizing the distracted expression on his face.

Josh pulled a pen out of his pocket and began to scribble on the paper napkin.

"I got an insight. Julie and Jimmy."

"Oh yeah?" Rachel asked.

"He still loves her," Josh explained.

"Really? Wow," Rachel paused, "Okay, yeah. I can see that."

They spent the rest of their meal bouncing ideas off of each other, and Josh was struck by how well they worked together. It was a little like lemon juice being squeezed on an already salted wound.

******

Adam was in the parking lot closing his cell phone when Rachel and Josh arrived back on set, still bantering about the show, and Hollywood, and pop-culture, and the thousand other things that they always found to say to each other.

Funny how the second they noticed Adam conversation became stilted.

"We have to stop meeting like this," Rachel teased Adam as she and Josh approached him.

Adam laughed and kissed her lightly.

Josh cleared his throat unconsciously and Adam glanced over at him questioningly. He raised his eyebrows, shook his head, and Josh knew that he was busted.


End file.
